


【卜岳】帮凶

by Foucusonyourlove



Category: Celebrities & Real People - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:04:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foucusonyourlove/pseuds/Foucusonyourlove





	【卜岳】帮凶

“你说这事儿怎么办吧。”

“你不想留这个念想就彻底断了呗。”

岳明辉掸了掸烟。他其实没抽几口，香烟烧出长长的一截灰。“我舍不得。”

李振洋说，“你垃圾。”

岳明辉不是对卜凡不好，他给所有人的爱都很好，对卜凡没有什么例外。硬要说的话，岳明辉只是对他缺了点索求，缺了那点儿『非你不可』的必要。他对卜凡全部的回应也只是纵容和承受，任他捏捏抱抱，陪他打打游戏唠唠嗑。谁又能抓住月光呢？你端着一碗水，以为就把月亮盛住了，可月亮挂在天上，不为任何人私有。他照耀你心，也照耀沟渠。

卜凡不知道吗？他全知道。

他也常常嫉妒李振洋可以和岳明辉一人一瓶啤酒在天台谈心到后半夜。岳明辉会愁苦，那些苦只有李振洋尝过。可在卜凡这里，岳明辉就裹上一层糖衣，卜凡含在舌下，想切开这个甜疙瘩，他知道芯儿是黄连，可这糖衣太厚，他咬不开，也含不化。

他只晓得他哥是北京有钱人家孩子，可是不知道他欠了李振洋两三万块钱。他是在节目里靠李振洋口述才知道这个具体数额，真实的数字只能比这个大。他想不出这两年封闭在公司训练岳明辉还有什么事儿能花得到这些钱。而这个钱的用途，李振洋显然是知道的。岳明辉越过小弟的座位去捉李振洋的手，“洋洋，洋洋，给我留点儿面子。”卜凡看着岳明辉发红的耳朵，有点牙痒。

卜凡记得，是一月份前后，岳明辉提过一次，『洋儿，我没钱了。』

李振洋半开玩笑地把他推开，『你滚蛋。』

卜凡记在心里，晚上偷偷把岳明辉叫到阳台上，他哥还嘟嘟囔囔抱怨，“干什么呀神神秘秘……”等到卜凡从口袋里把自己的小私房钱掏出来给他，岳明辉整个惊呆了，半天说不出话，甚至眼睛里有一点点水光。他把卜凡圈在怀里，拍拍他的背，“谢谢宝贝儿，心意哥领了。”卜凡有点上火，“不知道你够不够，能应急也行啊？你先拿着。”

岳明辉笑着把钱放回卜凡裤袋里，“我怎么能花我弟弟的钱啊。”

“怎么就不能花……李振洋的钱就能花？”

“嗯………那你攒着吧，攒着将来给哥哥买布加迪威龙啊！”

卜凡有一种微弱的愤怒。这种被当成小孩儿来敷衍的感觉非常恶心。岳明辉对他很温柔，温柔得残酷，把他死死按在弟弟的位置上，四两拨千斤的，让他没法越雷池一步。

 

岳明辉很冷静，换个人任谁都会溺死在卜凡浓稠浩荡的爱意里。人很难抵挡这种唾手可得的爱，满到溢出来，随手取用永不枯竭。可岳明辉从来没觉得自己有什么好特别。卜凡格外黏他也仅仅是因为他最先在卜凡需要一个哥哥的时候出现在卜凡面前。他知道卜凡有个亲哥哥，凡子聊起来总是毫不掩饰地表达对他的崇拜、喜爱和依赖，他满怀着自豪向人介绍他的亲哥哥，于是几乎身边每一个人都通过这种说书一般添油加醋的描述得知卜凡哥哥无比狂拽酷炫的事迹。

卜凡说，他是因为他哥的影响才走上艺人这条路的。岳明辉没见过，但他有理由推测卜凡的哥哥和他有几分相像。卜凡从第一次见他就热情得过分，绕着他团团转——这事儿无关一见钟情，是雏鸟情节罢了。试问卜凡怎么可能拒绝一个和自己亲哥一样染发、穿孔、纹身、玩儿摇滚还组过乐队的哥哥？岳明辉觉得自己只是占了这个便宜。

其实岳明辉组过的所谓的乐队很水，一群大学生，叫社团更合适。他一点三脚猫功夫，吉他和贝斯都不是很精进。精神也不是多摇滚，净写一些牙酸又骚柔的情歌，更像个民谣团。

“哥哥，我哥组过一摇滚乐团。你们那个乐队是玩儿摇滚的吗？”

岳明辉不爱吹牛，谦虚是他过多的美德。可面对卜凡期待的眼神他还是没忍住装了个逼。他说，“是的，玩儿摇滚。”

卜凡对他崇拜的根儿就从此种下了。即使后来他“不摇滚”的事实真相大白了，也没有影响到卜凡对他的敬仰。第一印象害人。岳明辉想。

卜凡几乎是把爱捧在手里，喂到他嘴边。岳明辉不敢接。他总觉得玩弄小孩儿的感情会遭报应的。

李振洋对此嗤之以鼻，你现在吊着他就不是玩儿他了？要遭报应的话报应早就来了，还等今天？你初恋吗岳明辉？扭扭捏捏丢不丢人？

岳明辉恼羞成怒：闭上嘴，喝你的酒。

其实还有另一层原因他甚至连李振洋都没说过。岳明辉其实是觉得卜凡不靠谱。他稚嫩的保护欲和占有欲仅仅是他黏糊岳明辉的副产物，随着年龄的增长自然而然出现罢了。（李英超最近也多多少少有点这个意思。）李英超在他的最新疼痛文学中记录道：“人年龄越大越难爱上别人。” 岳明辉觉得好可爱，提笔批注一句：人是年龄越大，越能分辨出那不是爱情。

李英超为此还在饭桌上和他辩论。李振洋说，这次我不帮你，小弟，你岳叔说得对。完事儿还意味深长瞥了卜凡一眼。卜凡没接茬，低头扒了一口饭，把碗里的瘦肉偷偷摸摸移动到岳明辉碗里。

 

李振洋当晚就提溜着啤酒来约谈岳明辉了：“你能不能应了卜凡凡，要么干脆点断。我都不敢想这话能从我嘴里说出来——我都他妈心疼卜凡。”

岳明辉单手起开拉环：“不用。他早晚长大，大了自然就不黏我了。”

 

李振洋很犀利地察觉到这里头的小情绪，“老岳，你是不是特没安全感啊？”

“嗯？”

“你是不是老觉得卜凡有一天翅膀硬了就远走高飞不稀罕你了？”

“………这不肯定的吗。”岳明辉有时也有点痛恨李洋的敏锐。理是这么个理，但摆在明面上说，真的很跌份儿。

李振洋把脸埋在手掌里，长长叹了一口气。“完几把蛋。”

“啊？？”

“啊什么啊？你还没觉出不对吗？你要是没动心，你干嘛害怕他变心啊？完蛋，岳明辉。我还以为是你在玩儿小孩，搞半天小孩在玩你？”

岳明辉剧烈震动了一下。

岳明辉知道卜凡有点患得患失，害怕离别，害怕失去，他的小小的自我保护机制里甚至包含了对人际关系忠诚度的最低预估。他并非真心认为一切都会变的，而是反反复复在自我提醒和自我麻痹，借此减轻被将来可能被辜负所致的伤害。

但他忘了把岳明辉纳入这个逻辑体系里，好像岳明辉是个例外，好像他认定只有岳明辉对他的爱是永恒不变的。他可着劲儿地对岳明辉好，不计成本，不计后果，不求回报，岳明辉压力空前的大。

岳明辉也想身体力行地做出明确的拒绝，划清明显的界线。可卜凡伸手喂过来的东西，他不张嘴，卜凡就要伤心好一阵。他甩开卜凡捏着的手，几乎能看见小孩瞳孔地震。连他渐渐想要封闭私人空间，卜凡都要当着镜头的面向博文抱怨：老岳最近都不跟我睡了。

他优柔寡断，就这么拖着，他舍不得，不是舍不得这些唾手可得的爱，而是舍不得小孩伤心，舍不得小孩因为伤心而被迫长大。如果一定要有一个人来伤心，岳明辉希望是看着雏鹰振翅离巢的自己。反正也不是第一回了嘛，大人伤心起来症状比较轻。

 

他自以为很高尚，其实狡猾又自私。

何必用一视同仁标准化量产的温柔去掩饰独占欲呢？他纵容卜凡爱他，他是卜凡一发不可收拾的最大帮凶。

 

李振洋猛吸了一口烟，“我发现小超儿是对的。你是越大越难爱别人。”

“我还是觉得人大了才能分辨出那不是爱。”

“不是，你是越大越懦弱，不敢承认那个是爱。”李振洋皱皱眉头，“操，咱俩酸不酸啊？满嘴爱来爱去的。哇，恶心。”

 

岳明辉把易拉罐里剩下的酒一饮而尽，拍拍屁股站起来。“你接着爱吧，哥哥要下楼了。”

“干啥去？”

“陪着睡觉去。凡子怕黑。”

 

李振洋对着他的背影竖了个中指。去你妈的爱情。男人都是口是心非的狗逼。


End file.
